Diana's birth and a new love grows
by MoonPrincess-PrincessSerenity
Summary: diana is born in present day toyko minna knows about their pasts Usagi and Seiya,Amy/Taiki,Mina/Yaten and Luna And Artemisthe story is now finished thanks to the help i got from my friend beautiful_soldier_sailorneptune finished 3-28-2003
1. diana's birth

Author's Note there will be more chapters and this story takes place in present day toyko as the days go on seiya and usagi's love continues to grow and deepen as well as luna and artemis's right now everyone is at the outer senshi's mansion.. Everyone knows about their past and everything any ideas for the next chapter are welcome it will help me a lot I decided to change this story to a seiya and usagi one cause they are such a cute couple!!!!  
  
THE DAY DIANA WAS BORN!!!  
  
One day everyone was over at the outers place they where all having a senshi meeting to decide what to do about the last enemy attack... Usagi was holding Luna in her lap and sitting beside her bf Seiya even Queen Serenity was there and alive she was reborn on earth as well but she was reborn with all her memories unlike the rest of us..  
  
Luna who was pregnaunt with diana and was very close to giving birth started acting weird.. *Usagi noticed this and looked at her cat* Minna i think it's time for Luna to give birth Usagi said. Queen Serenity said to lay Luna on the bed and so Usagi did as her mother said and helped Luna though the pain and her mother delivered Diana who came out meowing.. Awww look how cute she is guys Usagi said.. How do you feel Luna Usagi asked? I feel like crap Luna told her.  
  
She's so beautiful Luna don't you think so Seiya Usagi said to him.. Of course Odango she is pretty but not as pretty as you princess seiya said.. *leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips Usagi kissed him back* Luna nuzzled her kitten as Diana began to eat as all the senshi crowed around Luna with oohs and awws. Awww she is so adorable Luna Mina said. In walked Artemis wondering what the commotion was all about..  
  
Hey minna what's going on Artemis said.. *Mina grinned and looked at him* Artemis your a papa now Luna just gave birth to Diana Mina said.. *Artemis smiled* Really i'm a papa now Artemis said.. *jumping up on the bed beside Luna and nuzzled her* Luna dear you ok Artemis asked? *Luna looked up and smiled* I'm fine Artemis just a bit tired Luna said.. *watching Diana feed*  
  
As the days went on Luna and Artemis grew more in love and Diana continued to grow she couldn't walk or talk yet or see but she could meow and crawl around. One day Diana began to talk and she started asking a million questions. 


	2. A growing love!

Authors note: Sorry the chapter is so short I really have writter's block if anyone would like to help me write this fan fic then email me what you have and if I like the idea I'll use it as the third chapter and give you credit in the summary telling people who helped me with it so read both chapters and see if you can come up with a third chapter then email the chapter to me and I will post it for you and give you credit thank you all any ideas are welcome  
  
To those who are wondering why Chibiusa is still alive Pluto made it where Seiya is Chibiusa's father..  
  
  
  
LOVE GROWS!  
  
"As the days go on Diana open her eyes and starts to walk" "Diana walked up to Queen Serenity" "Hello Diana how are you doing this fine day," "I'm doing fine Queen Serenity" Diana told her. "Usagi walked in holding Seiya's hand" "Hello mother ,Diana how are you doing today" Usagi asked? "Hello Queen Serenity" Seiya said. "Hello My darling daughter I'm doing fine today" Serenity said. "Hello Seiya" Serenity said as well. "Hey Usagi and Seiya" Diana said. seiya wraps his arms around usagi's wraist "Queen Serenity I love your daughter more then my own life I'd die to keep her safe" Seiya told her.. *looks at him and smiles* "That very good" Queen Serenity told him. Chibiusa ran into the room and over to her parents* "Hey Mama,Papa, Grandma" Chibiusa told them.. "Hello Chibiusa dear " they said.. *usagi picked up her daughter and held her* "I love you very much mama and papa"Chibiusa said. "We love you very much as well"Serenity said.. *seiya kissed his daughter's forehead Chibiusa got down and ran out of the room to play with Diana*  
  
*Chibiusa and Diana ran around and played outside in the backyard of the Outer's mansion with Hotaru* "Chibiusa what do you think of Usagi dating Seiya" Hotaru asked? *Chibiusa looked at her friend* "I think it's great that mama is happy again after what Mamoru did to her" Chibiusa told her. *Hotaru looked at Chibiusa* "What did Mamoru do to Usagi" Hotaru asked? *Chibiusa put down Diana and looked at Hotaru* "He cheated on mama with some wanna be cowgirl named Rebecca and then broke up with mama and called her a tramp" Chibiusa said. *Hotaru got angry* "That son of a bitch" Hotaru said..  
  
Author's note: Chapter 3 will be about how pissed all the senshi are with mamoru and what they want to do plus how mamoru reacts to seiya and usagi dating in another word he gets jealous and trys to pick a fight with seiya and says bad things to seiya and about usagi any help with the next chapter is welcome 


	3. A Little Red Haired Girl From The Future

Authors note: To those who are wondering why Chibiusa is still alive Pluto made it where Seiya is Chibiusa's father.. Chapter 3 is finally here sorry it's taken so long to get this updated I've had a major bad case of writer's block but thanks to my best friend michi aka beautiful_soldier_sailorneptune thanks michi you're the best  
A Little Red Haired Girl From The Future!!!  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning and all the senshi including the starlights where gathered at the park for a picnic! It's such a beautiful day today don't you think so guys usagi asked her friends.. usagi sat beside seiya, mina sat beside yaten, amy beside taiki and michiru beside haruka and rei beside chad and makoto by her bf who's name was ken, they where all chatting and talking and having a great time while chibiusa and hotaru where chasing each other around the park playing tag while the moon kitties took naps in the sun. Chibiusa not watching where she was running ran straight head on into a tall black haired man who turned out to be none other then one Mamoru Chiba! he smiled down at chibiusa as be kneeled down to her. she stepped back knowing what he did to chibiusa so she turned around running off bumping into a small girl making her fall over. kneeling down chibiusa help the little one up. are you ok chibiusa said all the little girl said was chibichibi.chibiusa seen mamoru getting closer so she picked up the young girl running back to the others.Mamoru he is here.as mamoru walked closer everyone surrounded usagi and seiya put his arm around usagi's waist as she held onto him tightly. mamoru took a death glare at seiya as haruka stood up glaring at mamoru. Mamoru stood down because he was scared of haruka as he walked away still glaring at seiya. Mama,,chibiusa said. Yes chibiusa dear, usagi said. I found this little girl. Chibiusa said.. Chibiusa held the little girl up as the little girl looked to usagi "Mama?" everyone blinked and chibiusa fell over "MAMA!" usagi looked at the girl and passed out. "Who's your mama little girl" seiya asked.. "Mama" chibi chibi said.. Pointing at usagi.. Meanwhile mamoru was walking away and talking to himself.. "How dare that Seiya steal my girl" mamoru said angered.. "Well one thing is for sure I'll see to it that I will get usagi back one way or another" mamoru said.. deciding to try and find a way to get one seiya kou out of the picture while mamoru was talking to himself and forming a plan he was unaware that he was being watched by a certain keeper of time,Setsuna who had been worried about her princess's saftly had decided to follow mamoru when he left and heard what he was planning to do with that heard she disappeared and reappeared in front of the others.. "We have a problem with mamoru you guys" setsuna said. "usagi finaly came to" i am another mama "they all looked down to usagi with a sigh.guys what are we gonna do about mamoru... "seiya helped usagi up as he wraped his arms around her waist' we can forget about him thats what we can do "seiya said in a deep voice" he wont do anything besides we have haruka to scare him off "they all laughed.i know what i will do "Mamoru said with a small laugh as he closed his eyes and a dark moon appears on his forehead' serena will hate this guy if he does somethign too hurt her daughter! ahahaha.turning her head the little girl hugged onto usagi "mama" chibiusa fell back i have a sister.i have another daughter! "usagi screamed in a upset voice" that is when the little girl looked to seiya "papa" he turned red as he looked down to usagi , usagi in turn looked to seiya and smiled.. "Wow another child I can hardly believe it" usagi said.. looks at her friends and moves closer into seiya's arms.. "I feel that mamoru will try anything to get what he wants minna" usagi said. Pulling chibiusa and chibi chibi closer to her.. "Setsuna why can't mamoru just leave me alone I mean he's the one who broke up with me so why does he want me back so bad" usagi said.. meanwhile mamoru was planning to get his revenage on seiya for talking usagi.. "Usagi you will be mine once more and noone will stand in my way" mamoru said.. gives an evil laugh and disappears 


	4. Mamoru's Revenage

Author's Notes: Couples are Seiya and Usagi Yaten And Mina Taiki and Amy Haruka and Michiru Chad and Rei Makoto and Ken Luna and Artemis Mamoru's Revenge!!!  
"What do you mean we have a problem with mamoru" mina asked? "Well I followed mamoru when he left he said he was gonna get usagi back one way or another and he wants to get seiya out of the picture and plans to do it by trying to get seiya to hurt one of his daughters so usagi will hate him" setsuna told them all.. "What should we do then setsuna" usagi asked? Still holding onto seiya and looking at setsuna, "Well I don't think usagi or her daughters should be left alone someone need to be with them at all times" setsuna said.. Meanwhile back at mamoru's place he was planning his attack and how he should go about it, "Hmm how should I do this the senshi and seiya will be sure to be keeping close watch on both usagi and her daughters" mamoru said to himself. he smerked " i know what to do" he said in a icy cold voice. disapearing in a flash he repeared by rini as he laughed lightly.rini was bouncing her luna-p when she turned aroudn hearing a noice in the trees.that was when setsuna ran up to rini kneeling down by her side.darien hised,stupid setsuna.mamoru back flipped turning into what looked like seiya as he walked out. "Hey" they both looked up to seiya as he laughed transforming into sailor star fighter sending a blast at rini.setsuna jumped infront of her taking the hit as she screamed in pain and mamoru ran off just after usagi and the others ran to setsuna's side. what happend! "usagi said in a mad voice.setsuna looked up to usagi in a weak voice seiya.. 'she passed out'. usagi shook her head in disbelief " no he could not do this.." usagi said.. seiya walked up, "Hi haruka" seiya said.. everyone turned to seiya and haruka after hearing what happened stormed over to seiya, "How could you attack rini" haruka yelled.. seiya looked confused and looked at haruka, "What do you mean" seiya said.. a big fight between haruka and seiya started and then usagi stepped in between them, "There has to be another reason seiya would never hurt rini she's his daughter for gods sake" usagi said.. Meanwhile while this whole fight was going on and noone was paying attention mamoru came up behind usagi and grabbed her around the wraist catching her be surprise and holding her to where she can't move or transform , "Your coming with me Usako " mamoru said.. usagi turned her head hearing his voice and screamed, "Helpppppppppppppppppp everyone" usagi screamed.. everyone turned around just in time to see mamoru laugh and disappear with usagi  
  
What will the senshi do next? Will they figure out that it wasn't really seiya who attacked rini? Stay turned for chapter 5 the truth is revealed please be sure to read and review thank you 


	5. The Truth Is Revealed

G The Truth Is Revealed!!  
Back at the castle that was once known as Queen Beryl's castle mamoru showed up there at the ruined castle holding usagi who had her hand and feet tied together and was struggling to break free of his grip but she couldn't with that mamoru dropped her on the ground where she landed on her butt with a loud thump as usagi struggled to stand up and trying to get her hands free mamoru came back with a rope he grabbed usagi by her ponytails and threw her against a pole and tied her to the pole then untied her hands and feet but made t where she couldn't get away from the pole she was tied to then he took her transformation locket away from her and looked at her* "You won't be needing this my darling" mamoru said. Usagi looked at him, I am not your darling you dumped me remember I'm dating seiya and nothing can stop my love for seiya" usagi said. Mamoru grew angry and slapped her across the face, " You're my princess not seiya's and I will have you one way or another" mamoru said angrily. Leaning in he kissed usagi on the lips but not a gentle kiss of love the kiss was a forceful one, usagi pulled her head back with a deep breath as Mamoru growled grabbing ahold of her face with a smirk "You are mine now usagi and no one can stop this from happening". Meanwhile back with the others. "Chibiusa feel to her knees crying as she looked up to where her mother once was" we have to get her back we have to!" chibiusa said in a dreaded voice. Seiya kneeled down beside chibiusa taking her into his arms with a nod, as the others held close to there loved ones in all agreement to go and find usagi. Even if it meant their death.  
Stay turned for the next chapter Scouts to the rescue 


	6. Sailor Senshi To The Rescue

Sailor Senshi To The Rescue!!  
Meanwhile back at Beryl's castle mamoru was getting angier by the minute that usagi was not falling back in love with him so he decided to try a spell he found it was a spell that would cause a person to fall in love with the holder of the spell mamoru smirked as he looked over at usagi who was trying to free herself "Try all you want usako but you won't get free and you will once more finally be mine" mamoru said with an evil laugh. Starting to chant the spell a strange glow started to surround usagi who was trying to fight it, usagi looked up at mamoru and glared at him "I will never love you ever again I love seiya and my senshi will find me and kick your sorry evil ass mamoru" usagi said. Mamoru laughed and looked at usagi "They can try Usako but I don't think they will find you since they have no idea where I took you" mamoru said with a laugh. all at the moment a crash was then heard from the main hall as two blast of white and blue crash into mamoru sending him flying back. as mamoru looked up he wriped the blood from his lip as he looked up to see the senshi's as he growled. Chibiusa walked up behind usagi geting her free as the others ganged up on mamoru. "Thank you chibiusa" usagi said with a smile as she pushed her to go into the battle. with a nod usagi grabbed her transformation broach as she screamed out her transformation words turning into sailor moon. mamoru sent a powerful black gust at the senshi sending them back as he looked to seiya sending a flaming ball his way. usagi seen the fire so she held her hand up sending a blast from her crystal making the fire backfire burning mamoru as he fell to his knees in his last words "I'm sorry usagi" he fell to the ground and stopped breathing. the other senshi's stood up running to usagi as they hugged onto her happy to see she was ok. later that night. seiya got down on one knee with a smile " Will you marry me?" tears ran down usagi's face as she knelt down to seal the answer with a kiss. the other senshi's were watching usagi as mina feel flat on her face and usagi turned to look at mina as she screamed " MINA!!!!" the others jumped up running off as they laughed. seiya grabing onto usagi wrapped her into his arms kissing her lovingly as a soft rain began to pour. Note: This is the last chapter for this story I will be making a new fan fic it will be about seiya and usagi's wedding the building of Crystal Toyko the other senshi getting married and haruka and michiru having a baby be sure to look for it also I love reviews the more reviews I get the happier I feel 


End file.
